Cinderella Misaki: シンデレラ美咲
by ClaireDatAngelz
Summary: Maid Sama in a fairy tale plot One-shot fanfiction!


**Writer's comments:**

**Welcome to my one-shot Maid Sama fan fiction! I hope you'll enjoy it and it'll be quite long~ Reviews are much appreciated for my improvement in my future work.** **楽しむ**~

* * *

Cinderella Misaki: シンデレラ美咲

The brunette with brown eyes in a plain T-Shirt and jeans woke up lazily and yawned,"It's another day..."

She stared at the window and looked at the birds chirping happily and flying around with freedom.

She sighed and got off the bed lazily.

She opened the door and peeked outside.

Her step-sister screamed,"**IT'S THE DANCE WITH THE HANDSOME GUY TOMORROW!**"

She rolled her eyes and looked at the calender on the wall: Fifth May 2012.

She heard her step-mother shout,"**Would you want her to hear?**"**  
**

They whispered,"No..."

She thought: 'It's the tenth death anniversary of my mum's death according to dad... I can't imagine that I'm in a villa now..."

She sighed again and wished that her father would come home soon.

Just then, the main gate creaked open and she could slightly hear her father asking,"Where is Misaki?"

She then heard her step-mother replying,"Upstairs."

Then, she heard the sounds of heels up the stairs and her step-mother running upstairs to inform her,"Go greet your father."

She ran down the stairs to greet her father when he asked her,"How have you been doing?"

She answered briefly,"Fine, what do you think huh?"

She heard her step-sister murmuring in the corner,"Dad comes back once in two months and only cares to greet her first..."

She frowned and whispered,"Baka..." (A/N: Baka = Idiot)

He ordered strictly,"Misaki, don't say that word."

She shrugged her shoulders, ran back upstairs and locked her room door.

She jumped onto the bed and asked herself,"Is that guy that good-looking? He must be a baka."

She heard her step-mother call,"Suzuna, my daughter, have you prepared for tomorrow's dance?"

She checked her clock: 11.00 am.

She laid on the bed, and unknowingly took a nap.

- A Few Hours Later -

She woke up from her nap, and lazily checked her clock: 5.00pm.

She opened the door slighted, glanced outside and spotted her favourite aunt, Miss Minako Ayuzawa.

She ran down the steps in a hurry and screamed,"**AUNT MINAKO!**"**  
**

Then, she asked immediately,"Where's step-mother and Suzuna?"

Miss Minako smiled,"They're at the shopping mall purchasing clothes for tomorrow."

"Oh..." She echoed.

"So whatchu' doin' here?" She asked curiously.

Miss Minako took out a box from a bag lying on the couch, and opened it instantly.

Inside the box, there was a beautiful, long and white gown and a pair of white high-heeled shoes in it.

Her eyes sparkled and she stammered,"Is... Is this for me?"

Miss Minako nodded and passed them to her.

She ran back to her room in lightning speed and hung them in her small closet.

She ran back down, to find that no one was there any more.

'Strange...' She thought as the bell at the gate rang.

She opened the gate as it creaked loudly and Suzuna and her step-mother walked inside, carrying loads of carriers.

Suzuna commanded,"What are you doing there? Come help us take these things!"

She took half of them and placed them in the living while while murmuring repeatedly,"Baka, baka, baka."

She jogged up the stairs back to her room and found that there was a large make-up box on the table.

She opened it with curiousness arousing and discovered that it was filled from brushes to contact lenses, all the things needed for make-up.

She rolled her eyes, but wondered:'Who put this here?'

Not being too bothered, she heard her step-mother scream,"**Misaki! Tomorrow at 3 pm there will be maids coming to start work!**"

She sighed, laid on her bed lazily and dozed off into a slumber sleep...

- The Next Day -

She woke up with a yawn and glanced at the calender: Sixth May 2012.

She thought excitedly: 'It's the dance! Wait a second, why am I being that excited?'

She glanced at the watch on her hand: 9.00am.

She could hear the two buzzing about the dance excitedly and she rolled her eyes.

She opened the door and peeked outside.

There was a poster about the dance on the floor and it would start at 2.00pm.

Her step-mother opened her room door and whispered,"We'll be leaving at 1.00pm, and we'll lock the door with another combination lock."

She rolled her eyes and replied,"Whatever."

However in her mind, she was saying:'Baka, baka, baka. Why lock?"

She thought: 'Why the hell am I going to the dance? Whatever.'

- 1.00 pm -

The gate creaked open and Suzuna and her step-mother stepped into the Ferrari.

She heard the 'click' of the lock.

She turned on the laptop to search to how to put on make-up.

'What the hell am I doing?' She wondered.

She did the same as the person on the laptop and glanced into the mirror and whispered,"Wow."

She put on her dress and her heels.

She opened the drawer and took out a heart necklace and bracelet and whispered,"This necklace and bracelet which you gave me would come handy now... Anyway, this bracelet can only fit my hand."  
(A/N: You = MUM)

She opened the window, breathed in the fresh air and spotted another Ferrari on the ground floor.

She ignored it and heard a scream from it,"**COME DOWN NOW, MISAKI!**"

She ran down the stairs and opened the gate.

'Where's the lock?' She wondered.

She ran into the Ferrari and saw Miss Minako.

"**AUNT MINAKO!**" She shouted, almost making Miss Minako and the driver deaf.

Miss Minako rejoined,"Let's go to the dance, and Misaki, you look stunning."

Miss Minako spotted the necklace and bracelet and smiled.

She thought:'I look like Aunt Minako by a bit. Strange...'

- 2.00 pm -

They reached another bigger villa and Misaki got out off the Ferrari.

She whispered,"Thank you so much, Aunt Minako."

Miss Minako smiled and replied,"You're welcome, daughter."

The Ferrari sped off and she was stunned.

Not being too bothered, she walked into the villa to find loads of people dancing.

"Wow?" She whispered to herself.

Memories flowed back to her head, when she was taught by her mother to dance, and many more...

She smiled and walked down the steps, only to find a tall and green eyed blonde holding her hand and asking,"May I have this dance?"

She was mesmerized by him and she answered with a vibrant smile,"Of course."

He was mesmerized by her too, and a song started to play.

___I threw a wish in the well, d__on't ask me, I'll never tell_

___I looked to you as it fell, __and now you're in my way _

She glanced at him and asked,"Who are you? Are you a baka?"

_____I trade my soul for a wish, __pennies and dimes for a kiss_

_____I wasn't looking for this, __but now you're in my way_

He was surprised by her questioned and asked in reply,"What baka?"

___Your stare was holdin', ripped jeans, skin was showin'_

___Hot night, wind was blowin'_

_Where you think you're going, baby?_

She replied,"The main guy of the dance?"

He pulled her outside immediately and asked,"Wait what? I am a baka?"

"NO, it's just that-"

He pulled her closer and their lips touched.

Their hearts started beating like crazy when, the bell rang.

"**MISAKI! COME BACK HERE!**" There was a scream from the same Ferrari.

She ran towards it and he grabbed her hand tightly.

She used all her force to get away and accidentally, her bracelet fell onto the ground.

Not noticing, she ran into the Ferrari and it sped back to the villa, leaving him all alone.

He picked up the bracelet and read the carving: Misaki Ayuzawa.

He giggled and whispered,"I'll find you, wait and see..."

[Ayuzawa Villa]

She reached home just in time to change into the T-Shirt and jeans, remove her make-up and remove the accessories.

The bell at the gate rang and a crowd of maids walked into the villa.

She welcomed them with a smile and led them around the house.

- A Few Hours Later -

The maids were resting and she ran back to her room.

She opened the drawer, and discovered her bracelet was missing.

She asked herself,"Where the hell is it, where the hell is it?"

She laid on her bed, and as a result of the exhaustion, she fell into a deep sleep.

- The Next Day -

She woke up as the bell at the gate rang and she heard Suzuna welcoming a person into the villa and asking,"Who are you looking for?"

He replied,"Miss Misaki Ayuzawa."

She almost choked on her saliva as she thought:"Me... I am wanted by someone?"

Suzuna stomped up the stairs, bashed open her room door and instructed,"Usui Takumi is looking for you."

She walked down the steps, to discover that the same teenager from the previous day was sitting on the couch.

He shook her bracelet in the air, making her furious.

"Space alien, please pass me that back," She commanded.

He choked on his saliva and questioned,"Space alien?"

She replied,"Yes, space alien. Pass me that back?"

He laughed sarcastically and said,"This? I will give this you back to you with one condition."

"What?" She asked, while rolling her eyes.

He pulled her towards him and kissed her lips.

She pushed him away and rejoined,"This?"

He answered,"Mhmm."

She rolled her eyes and answered,"Er... Okay?"

He put the bracelet on and hugged her while whispering into her ear,"Misaki Ayuzawa, my girl..."

* * *

A/N: I hope you've enjoyed this fan fiction! Please review and tell me my areas of improvement~ Thank you!

Angelz99956 7May2012


End file.
